


Interloper

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddly Bucky, F/M, author loves cuddly Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: Bucky returns from a mission and gets cuddles
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Interloper

You had been alone in the Tower for three weeks. Steve had benched you from missions after a close call in Bulgaria left you with a number of bullet wounds and some pretty visceral nightmares. Steve hadn’t wanted you alone, but everyone else was needed in the field which left him no choice. 

After triple checking the alarm system, you retreated to your room for a long hot bath. 

“FRIDAY, please play my ‘me time’ playlist.” 

“Of course, miss. Anything else you need?” 

“Any word on when the team is coming back?” 

“Mr. Barnes, Mr. Wilson, and Mr. Lang should return in the next twenty-four hours. The next team after that is not due back for two weeks.” 

“Thank you, FRIDAY.” 

You moaned as you sunk into the nearly scalding water. Part of your therapy was focusing on self-care, so this was your way of reveling in your alone time in the compound instead of fearing it. After the hour long bath you dried yourself with your fluffiest towel and dressed yourself in your comfiest pajama pants – the ones with rubber duckies on them. Over your tank top you pulled on Bucky’s sweatshirt which amounted to a dress on you. Then you crawled into his bed and turned on Mamma Mia. 

While the therapy was helping, the nightmares still plagued you. One night, without even realizing it, you had made your way into Bucky’s room – it was the first night you got decent sleep, so you kept up the routine. Just like the other nights, it wasn’t long before you drifted off to sleep. 

You woke up to a strong pair of arms winding around your waist and pulling you against his chest. 

“Bucky?” you whispered, trying to turn in his arms. He held you tighter for a moment before allowing you to face him. “You’re home,” 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and hauled yourself as close as humanly possible. 

“I’m home, doll,” he agreed, before chuckling. “But one of us is in the wrong bed and I’m pretty sure it’s you.” 

Your cheeks flushed as you realized there was no good explanation for your actions. 

“Sorry,” you mumbled against his neck, his damp hair tickling your nose. “I missed you, and this was the next best thing.” 

“I’m not complainin’, doll. You’re always welcome in my bed. Besides,” He pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. “I was planning on coming to find you. You just made my life a whole lot easier.” 

“You okay?” 

“I am now. I missed you, doll.” 

He held on tightly as he shifted so you were lying on his chest. 

“I missed you too.” 


End file.
